Destructipn of Frienship: Now discontinued
by Awesome Panda 21
Summary: #Discontinued Percy and Annabeth are 18. when Annabeth sees Percy flirting with a camper, her heart is broken. Vowing to never return she leaves camp. But when a new prophecy arises involving a daughter of Athena, will se return, or will she walk away? This story is now discontinued, sorry to all readers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Awesome Panda 21 here. Thank you to Fangirl-Forever-PJO-HP and carolinagamboa08 for reviewing my other story, Love in Highschool. Thank you! Once again I do not own PJO, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. But I do own the prophecy in this story. So please review! Pretty Please.**_

**Annabeth's POV.**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen and heard. Percy Jackson, my boyfriend, had said I love you to another girl. I just couldn't believe it. I started to sob. Percy looked back, his face distraught.

"Annabeth… I'm sorry… she charm-spoke me into-"

"Save it you pathetic bastard! I hate you. I Fucking Hate You!"

And with that I ran, I ran as fast as I could to the Athena Cabin. I ran in and dived on to my bed and sobbed and sobbed, until I had no tears left. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, no one was in the cabin. I stood up and looked through the window. I saw lights and singing from the campfire. Then I saw Percy. Walking. With another girl, towards the woods.

"That's… it… I've made my decision", I said to myself.

I grabbed my knapsack and packed essentials. My knife, a couple hundred dollars, some water, some drachmas, my laptop, a pen, and some clothing.

Right before I opened the door. I thought to myself. _Maybe I should leave a message. Just so everyone doesn't worry._ Then I picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote my letter:

_Dear Camp-Half-Blood, Athena, and my father,_

_ I know, leaving is not the right decision. But I can no longer bear to be around here and be hurt by the same people. My friends and family are here. But they cannot help me throughout what I am facing. With the myriad of problems life has given me, I have made my decision. I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back. So farewell to all of my friends and family. I will never see you again. Goodbye. _

_Sincerely, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena_

Well that's that. I left the note on my bed. Then I ran. And ran. And ran. As far away as I could. There was no turning back. I petted Peleus on last time. And then I left. But that was 1 year ago. And now I'm better. I can sleep at night without, thinking of Percy Jackson, or the myriad of problems that life has given me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I said I would only update on Saturdays but, it was bugging me to get started on this one since I want to show the fans how it ends. Anyway, I don't own PJO or any other materials created by Rick Riordan, and or whoever screwed up the movies. So anyways, please review, and enjoy. Stay classy America. Note to all readers, the first chapter is screwed up. The original incident that started this story took place 4 years earlier, so now Annabeth is 22.**_

**Annabeth's Pov.**

I woke up to the wonderful smell of San Francisco. All the happiness and joy in the world that meant anything to me was here, in California. I slowly got up, and got dressed. I was about to open the door, when the mailman slid some mail through the slot.

"Dammit. I really need to ask them to cancel my mail."

I picked up the letters and shuffled through them. Magazine, bills, paycheck, and all your regular mail. I sighed to myself.

"I guess, that cappuccino is going to have to wait Annabeth."

I sat down and started opening up the bills. Ughh. $2,000 in bills this month. I put the bills aside and opened up my paycheck. I was seriously hoping to have at least $500, because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to pay the bills, and I would have to go into my checking account. Thankfully since, I had gotten a pay raise earlier this month, I had earned $756. Phew. That would have been bad. My credit score would be lowered by a few points. Never mind. I quickly did the math for my bills, and added the check to the note. I then was able to brush my teeth, and make my way downstairs. I put my mail in my mail box and exited the building. I walked down by the pier towards the coffee shop. I was about to enter, when I saw a familiar person with sea-green eyes. I quickly exited and kept walking down the pier.

"What is he doing all the way her in California", I muttered to myself quizzically.

Never mind. He'll never find me here. I know the city way better than he does. I walked to the nearest trolley station, hopped on. And waited for it to leave. I looked back, just as the trolley started to move, and saw him turning the corner. My heart skipped a beat. Quickly I looked forward, so he wouldn't notice me. As the trolley made its way across the city, I thought to myself.

_"This is bad. Now that he knows you're here, he'll bring the others to look for me. Yeah, but that's a good thing, right? Like you get to see Piper, Hazel, and all of your other friends again! That's good in all, but you swore you would never go back, even if the world was ending. Fine. You win. Wait how can I win? I'm only one person. Never mind."_

That internal conversation, helped me survive the long ride from the pier station to my work station. Thank god. Oh wait. Oh fuck. I'm a minute late. Maybe if I make it in their quickly I won't have to face Danny. My plan went flawlessly. I made it in before Danny noticed I was late. Phew. I walked to my cubicle, and began to work. I had a new project to work on. And I couldn't be distracted by some asshole who dumped me 4 years ago.

Well. After 10 straight hours of working, I had finally completed the project. I signed out of the building and went home. I opened the door, and my dog, Chase, jumped on me.

"Whoa, easy boy, easy. I know you want to cuddle again. Here have treat, and wait for me to change, okay sweetie?"

He softly barked back, and I laughed. That dog had the weirdest way of understanding me. So anyway, after I changed, I got in bed with Chase, and turned on the TV. What happened next was hilarious. Old Yeller was on, and Chase was flipping out because he saw the dog. I laughed so hard, thought I was going to die of laughter. Then someone knocked at the door. I was surprised that someone would come to visit me at this hour. I went up and looked through the peek-hole. I then quickly, re-locked my door, and dived under my blankets, because, someone who I didn't know anymore was at the door.

_**Cliff. Cliff.**_

_**Stay on target. Stay on target. Look out Luke! It's a tie-fighter! And it's made of delicious looking donuts! Sorry. I'm insane about Star Wars. So any way, review and I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
